


Cinnamon - Original version

by Arixese (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Sex, F/M, Mild subdrop, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Underfell Can't Do Feelings Good, Underfell Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: Despite his bite, in reality, he's all sweetness. You know that there's something there between the two of you, something more than just sex, even if he refuses to give it voice.





	1. Base Edition

You weren't sure what to focus on: the way the ‘flesh’ of his arms rippled with violet heat, or the way you felt the ropes encircling you smoothly tightened the stronger he pulled. The small of your back arched dramatically to accommodate him as he polished off the last of his knot work. You hummed as Grillby traced his fingers down your sides, heat blooming across your skin at every point of contact. You bit your lip as he tested the ropes, lightly tugging here and there to make sure nothing unraveled. Not that they ever did; Grillby was nothing if not thorough in his enterprises. You wiggled your fingers under your back, nevertheless, as if to prove your own point. It was snug, and difficult to maneuver in, but not too rough and uncomfortable.

Grillby cracked a small devilish grin and lowered his head, his lips grazing your skin. A peck here, a firm, smothering kiss there. But, if was not enough to satisfy your mounting craving. You needed him. You parted your lips, eager to reciprocate when he captured your mouth entirely, stealing the breath from your lungs. You strained to meet him as his weight almost hovered above you, propped up by the large, weathered hands pressing into the mattress. He let you fall back into the mattress when your muscles gave out, his arms wrapping around your bound torso while his chest laid flat against you. “Comfy?” His laughter resounded dark and deep in your ears, a taunting, teasing lilt in his voice that made your core tingle with pleasure.

“Very much so,” you responded. You cocked your head coyly and raised your leg, stroking the side of his ribs with the inside of your knee. “So, what are we doing, tonight?”

“Right to the point? Let me think…” Grillby sat up between your legs and gently spread your thighs apart, his thumbs stroking the inner flesh. You loved the way he looked at you. The man was heat and intensity incarnate. His hands glided up your thighs and you mewled softly as his fingers spread your labia with an almost uncharacteristic tenderness. Grillby licked his lips as he watched your expression flush with wanting. “Delicious.”

You yelped as Grillby pulled your body down the mattress to meet him and spread your legs wider. You sucked in a breath as you felt his mouth nip and suck at a small spot on your inner thigh. His teeth trailed small bites up your leg leading up to your crotch, which, by now, was practically dripping with anticipation, soaking into the bedsheets. Your muscles tensed the closer he got and you closed your eyes, craving the hot velvet of his tongue plunging in your folds… Only for him to just jump to the other leg, leaving you to whine loudly as you bucked your hips impatiently. “ _ Grillby! _ Stop teasing me!”

Grillby raised his eyebrows at you from his position between your thighs. “I’m sorry? What gave you the idea that you can order  _ me _  around?” Oh, crap. Your heart stuttered at the dark look in his eye. “Last I heard, dolls don't get a say in how they're played with.” You gulped audibly as your heart threatened to burst out of your chest. You learned  _ very _  quickly that a talkative Grillby was  _ never _  a good thing. Grillby had always liked to brag that his sense of composure was among his strongest qualities. It was how he was able to reign in his regular bar crowd without the consistent threat of violence. But, once Grillby starts talking, you learned, he can get rather… volatile. 

“Sorry,” you mumbled, burying your body in the mattress. 

“Are you? I doubt it.”

Your awareness of the ropes pinning your arms to your back reignited as Grillby cupped your chin in his hand, his thumb stroking and pulling at your bottom lip. Bobbing your head, you took the digit in your mouth and Grillby grunted at the sudden shock of dampness, but it mellowed to a low hum as you ran your tongue along the pad and sucked gently, maintaining eye contact. “You know…” Grillby slid his thumb from your mouth with a subtle pop, retesting the ropes crossing your chest as his fingers trailed down your skin, causing you to shiver. “If you're so eager… I know a suitable punishment for you.” Grillby sat back and tossed both of your legs to his side. “Roll over,” he barked.

A nervous laughter hiccuped in your chest. “Am I in trouble?” 

“Don't be cute,” he growled as you rolled onto your stomach. “Ass up.” You obliged without question, your mind too busy buzzing with possibilities. What was he going to do? You attempted to turn your body to look back when his hands gripped either side of your ass and pulled you back to center. Your fingers fidgeted in unrest. You paused before calling his name quietly.

“Grillby?”

“Ssshhh…” Grillby caressed his hands around your hips, sending pleasurable waves of warmth into your muscles. Your body began to go limp under his touch as you took deep, calming breaths. “There we go,” he soothed as he slid a finger between your cheeks, earning a heavy moan muffled into the bedsheets. Grillby chuckled and pressed his finger deeper inside, slowly letting you stretch around him. Your arms tensed as his digit pulled in and out in a slow, but fluid motion, and you pressed your hips back to meet his hand. 

You sighed, communicating your satisfaction as his finger slowly thrusted in and out. It was pleasurable, how you felt the slow heat blossom within you. But, it was not enough. It was too slow, too gentle, almost anticlimactic. “More, please?”

You grunted as his finger retreated from inside you in a snap, followed by a gasp as you felt a hard tip run up your backside. You felt the heat of his shaft gliding along your skin. It wasn't the dragging sensation of flesh against flesh, but he felt no less real than any man you ever met. If anything, the feeling of his cock was more… substantial than anything else you had ever experienced. You felt Grillby shift his hips and you grinned into the sheets as you felt his bulbous head press gently into your ass. Not enough to breach, but enough to let you know what was coming.

“You want it?” His voice was a deep rumble, like the quiet roar of a bonfire. You could hear the barely concealed restraint in his words. You knew just what he wanted to hear. 

“Yes, please! Please, give it to me.” You could feel your thighs grow slick from your own wetness. You felt his hot hand steady your hip as he pulled you in, and you growled into the sheets as you felt him stretch you out little by little. Grillby gave out a long, appreciative moan as he settled, feeling you squeeze around him and adjust to his girth. You felt so wonderfully filled out as the crackle of pain ebbed down. You pushed off from your shoulders into him, groaning as he pulled you in gently, filling you up as much as you could take.

“Ready to go? Don't want to hurt you accidentally,” Grillby mused, to which you craned your head.

“‘ _ Accidentally _ ’?”

Grillby shrugged nonchalantly. “You know what I mean.” You began to huff sarcastically, but the sound was cut short with a gasp as you felt Grillby hook his hands around the front of your thighs and pull your hips away. The stretch intensifies as he pushes back in, testing the waters. Grillby bit his lip and stifled a low moan as he lifted you off of his cock again, then pushed your hips back down. Your arms pulled against your restraints eagerly to brace yourself against against the bedsheets, desperate for some kind of purchase. But, you could do naught but cry out and moan loudly, your torso bobbing against the bedding as Grillby's pace slowly quickened. You could hear him huffing away as he slammed into you. “You… like that?!” 

You squealed as you felt him press into your back, his hands grabbing at your chest as his mouth nipped at and grazed your shoulder. “Yes!” 

“You wanna cum?” The gravel in your ears alone almost set you off. All that you could manage was a small whimper, broken between thrusts. There was a guttural laugh behind you, and for a moment you could have sworn you heard him call you greedy. But, your train of thought derailed with a screech as you felt two hot fingers dive between your lips. You heard the slight hiss of your juices coating him as the pads of his fingers ran harshly over your nub. His chortle in your ear barely registered as you gasped for air between screeching moans, your back arching into the movements of his cock in your ass and the pressure of his fingers grinding and pinching at your clit. Your jaw went slack in a wordless scream and you felt an orgasm rip through you, and Grillby groaned in ecstasy. You could feel every inch as your muscles squeezed around him. His pace faltered for only a moment before carrying on at a steady pace. You whimpered as your orgasm ebbed slowly to discomfort, the stimulation of his cock pounding into you beginning to wear on your senses. 

You slurred his name and wiped your drooling chin in the sheets. The heat of his body seemed to ignite inside of you, and you worried for a second. Either this was meant Grillby was almost finished himself, and he was having a hard time keeping it together, or it was just further proof of how sensitive your orgasm made you, which suggested that you still had a long way to go for him. You had trouble deciding which one was better or worse for you in the grand scheme of things. 

You almost screamed as the graze of a finger rubbed against your clit. You barely even noticed the strong arm hoisting you up by your torso, keeping you parallel to him as you squirmed in his grip. The heat of his flames consumed you, his arm wrapped around your chest and his fingers rubbing at your clit. Even then, his cock pumped in and out of you in a quick and stuttering pace. “Nice squeeze,” he huffed in your ear. You were reduced to a mess of pants and whimpers, your body overloading with every point of contact. And, try as you may, you couldn't reign it in, you couldn't focus. You rutted against his fingers and chased after another orgasm, chasing after that momentary release.

You were barely aware of a guttural moan and the hiss of teeth behind you, Grillby's body curled over you as his pace began to stutter. His fingers pressed in and ground into your clit every now and then, making your own body twitch and convulse in his arms. Your jaw moved uselessly as you tried to form words, but nothing came to you, and the room was filled with small gurgling cries. Your orgasm unfurled like the snap of a flag, and your shoulders lurched forward to contain the explosive energy raging through your system. And he hilted in you, pressing into your backside, your arms writhing and straining in your bonds as you feel him unload into you. He rocked forward into you, his cock twitching and convulsing inside as you feel something hot shooting out and sticking to your insides. After a moment of stillness, you felt his hand grope against your skin to pull at a small knot at the base of your sternum. You could feel your bonds start to unravel around you. Your joints crackled slightly as you stretched out your shoulders, and you saw plainly the angry rewhite impressions of rope lining your skin.

You exhaled through slightly parted lips as Grillby slowly got off of you. You sat still a moment to crick your neck while you heard Grillby's footfalls retreat to the other room, dropping the temperature by a healthy amount. You started to shiver from the absence of warmth around you, exacerbated by the sweat beginning to dry on your skin. The contrast was striking. And, despite your best efforts, you could feel the high of your orgasm wear off and leave you with that familiar emptiness. Your heart drooped in your chest, and your body felt heavy as you shifted on the bed. Your expression wrinkled in distaste as your thigh ran over a cold, wet spot on the bed. Gross. Setting aside the vague sense of melancholy slowly taking hold, you hopped off the mattress and ripped the stained sheets from the bed, wadding them into a shapeless lump in your arms before tossing it to the side. You drew in a deep breath and huffed through your nose, and you wrapped your arms around yourself, rubbing your sides to conserve heat.

You jumped when you felt something dump around your shoulders. A pair of violet arms wrapped the blanket around you like a cocoon, holding you close. You sighed blissfully as you leaned back into him, the blanket buffering most of his body heat, making it cozy, but not overbearing to your system.

“Enjoy yourself?” You felt Grillby’s lips press into your cheek as he tightened his hold around you ever so slightly. You pulled the blanket close and smiled wryly to the side.

“I did,” you admitted. “...You had me pretty close to the brink, Grillbz. Not sure if I could've taken much more.” Even now, your body ached under the blanket, and you felt cum coat your thighs. Your eyes were heavy, and your voice was rough and husky to your ears. You were wiped.

“Didn't hear a safeword,” he pointed out.

You shrugged. “Didn't occur to me at the time. I guess I just trust you enough not to get me to that point.”

Grillby sniffed and curled a tuft of hair behind your ear. “Naive,” he said in a taunting manner. You rolled your eyes as you heard all of the nuances in his voice. You tugged your blanket tight around you and turned around in his arms, your chests pressed together as you unflinchingly met his gaze.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh all you like. Despite what you seem to think, you're really just a big ol’ cinnamon candy, you know that? Beneath that bite, you're all sweetness.” You prodded him playfully in the chest while your head began to fuzz over.

“That so?”

You gestured to your blanket. “What do you call this except for being a decent guy? I know you've never been the cuddling type.”

Grillby looked uncomfortable, his violet flames flickering as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You… Are an exception.” Your arms snuck out from under your blanket and wrapped around his waist.

“Am I now?  _ Just _  an exception?”

Grillby fell silent, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth straining into a thin, flickering line. 

You looked at him attentively, watching the flicker of his eyes, looking for any trace of emotion. But, after a small moment, you reluctantly sighed and laid your head against his chest, closing your eyes. “Yeah, I guess I can deal with that.”


	2. A note for those who are interested

I've been unsatisfied with how this one ended up a little, so I have decided to do some edits and expand the story a bit.   
I know some of you are subscribed to this work, so I've decided to leave this note in a second chapter. You can find the extended version as the next installment of the Cinnamon Edits series. I am currently working on expanding the story even further to include more chapters


End file.
